VMBF-Z6 MX6 Dread
|developed into= |height=20.12 meters |power plant=*"Venom" Chaos Particle Drives |armaments=*"Mirage Rain" 88mm multi-barrel CIWS x 2 *Tainted Beam Saber Claws x 6 *"Divine Hatred" Thermal Beam Ax Blade *Tainted Beam Rifle *Reinforced Shield |system features=*Enhanced Sensor Unit *Mirage Colloid Proto-Stealth System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |optional equipment= |armour=*Phase Shift Armor *Infected Titanium Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |known pilots= |affiliation=Forsaken |universe=Zero Era }}The VMBF-Z6 MX6 Dread (aka Dread Gundam, Infected Gold Astray) are one of the basic units of the Forsaken and was formerly, the after being infected with the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus that disfigures it into a monstrous weapon. It carries a much more brutal almost barbaric style of combat using beam sabers with claw shaped arm guards attached to the frames. It also carries a beam rifle and it's trademark Thermal beam double sided Ax-blade. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame was infected by the Hydra Virus, it has undergone structural changes and has been modelled into more of a mass production mobile suit than it was before. It was one of four astray prototypes which were infected by the "Hydra" Virus during the forsaken's first battle in the once proud Orb Union. It was changed into a much more sinister machine after being infected and equipped by the Forsaken for uses of barbaric stealth and rampage attacks. Originally, it was a single unit until it was able to be remade to the former factory computer unit "Bright", which scanned the unit and that is able to mass-produced more of them on its own. Armaments *'"Mirage Rain" 88mm multi-barrel CIWS' :Mounted in its head are two "Mirage Rain" 88mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles and lightly armored mobile suits. *'"Divine Hatred" Thermal Beam Ax Blade' :After being equipped by the machine program "Blight", this two handed doubled bladed battle Ax is outfitted with a high thermal energy to heat the Ax blade's energy to super-high temperatures which allows the lance to penetrate the armor of other mobile weapons in a single slash. *'Tainted Beam Saber Claws' :The Hydra virus improved the performance of the beam saber, is morphed in a more grimly shape however it's beam burns brighter than before. They are mounted on each of the arms-guards with three beam-sabers launch out on demand. *'Tainted Beam Rifle' :After infected with the beam rifle shoots at a quicker rate of fire, as well as stronger damage however it carries a bigger payload than before which is a heavy toll on reload. *'Reinforced Shield' :The Dread can hold a single physical shield for defense on its left arm. This is the same type of shield as used by Strike Gundam, Gold Astray and Duel Gundam however it can take much more punishment than the old version of it. System Features *'Enhanced Sensor Unit' :Since the original head of the Gold Frame before it was infected, the new upgraded head is attached to the suit which includes an enhanced sensor up to 27,000 yards of view of the face with a scanning device to pinpoint weak spots. *'Mirage Colloid Proto-Stealth System' :The stealth system uses a field of microscopic prisms capable of bending light and radar waves that are held in suspension around a mobile suit by powerful magnetic field. However due to the system's high energy consumption, it could only be activated for up to 61 minutes and 32 seconds. The low grade stealth system enables Dread to cover areas of its body including its front view or back, however it can only cover every point of the body for a limited time. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia Category:Forsaken